Breaking Dawn: Spells of Pristine Love
by wHiSpErSofDeSiRe
Summary: Life is a complicated mystery, We never know what to expect. But with you in our lives, The only mystery is what you'll do next.


Breaking Dawn:

Spells of Pristine Love

by:

wHiSpErSofDeSiRe

Life is a complicated mystery,

We never know what to expect.

But with you in our lives,

The only mystery is what you'll do next.

~Kate Nicole~

Preface for Part 1

Bella POV

"She's coming with me Jake. Now whether you decide to do so as well is up to you but I refuse to leave our daughter. Edward and the rest of the family have decided. I'm sorry." I looked at him and he knew there was no arguing. No matter what happened to me now because of this second child, Edward and everyone else would take care of both of my children.

"Bella, please! Why do you even need to go through this? You have a child! A beautiful daughter that needs you." he looked at me with anger and confusion but this wasn't just about having a child. I could not just sit back and let them kill my child. This was a life I was carrying. A part of myself and Edward. And I would be damned in to the deepest depths of hell if I let them hurt my child.

"Jake that is not what this is about. It's about not giving up! I didn't give up on your, our daughter and I won't give up on Edward's child. I know I won't make it through this human. I'm not stupid. But I will do this. So you might as well deal with it." I looked at him defiantly and crossed my arms.

"But what about...? How are we going to raise a child when I'm a werewolf and you're a vampire? And what about Charlie?" he looked at me with sincere wonder. But he was under estimating our daughter. It was obvious that she was strong. That she was special. Though she was only a year and a few months old, we all knew she would be able to handle anything. And as far as Charlie goes, well he loved me and the Cullen's and they felt the same. I would figure it out. Even if it meant that they saw him once before we left Forks, it would all work out. Charlie had Sue Clearwater now, she would take care of him.

"Jake, you and I both know she will be able to handle anything as long as we love her. And I know Charlie will be okay, he's strong. But you can't expect me to go through the rest of my existence with out my daughter! And you know we can't stay here much longer once this child is born. Besides when she has her brother or sister by her side she'll be able to handle anything. You have to let me do this." I looked at him pleadingly. I wasn't asking for his permission just his blessing. I would do this with or without him. Edward and Carlisle knew they couldn't argue any further and now Jake needed to understand. Jake touched my cheek and said,

"Fine. Do what you need to but you better stay alive. For me then for everyone else who needs you."

Jacob POV

There was no way this was happening. I'm only sixteen. I can't be a father, I'm still in high school. But that's exactly what was happening. My last attempt to keep Bella here in Forks and with me had turned into this...a baby. I was hoping this would piss that leech off and make him leave her but it did the opposite. Neither accused me of rape or anything, but Edward and the rest of his family were supportive and happy. Especially that blonde leech Rosalie. Supportive but still jealous. And what got me was Bella is going to be leaving anyway.

So here I am, a teenage father, a werewolf at that, waiting for my baby to be born while its mother going to become a leech on less than a year. Way to go Jake. Bella doesn't even know if she wants to name the kid when it's born, because she is afraid that she love it too much to become a bloodsucker, which was exactly the vampire's plan. Though, I know Bella and even her own child could not keep her from that bloodsucker. But I also know no matter what she thinks she is, or will be, she'll never be able to just ditch the kid without so much as a name.

"Jacob, you need to calm down." Sam rested a hand on my shoulder. I was even taller than him now. He and Emily, Jared and Kim, Quil and Embry, Paul and Seth, Collin and Brady, and even Leah were here. The Wolves was what Bella would always call us. Charlie was sitting with Billy on the other side of the waiting room, not looking as mad as he had when Bella had told him she was expecting.

_ "What?" he had shouted. Then for a moment surprisingly the anger went away. He didn't look pleased but he wasn't as angry anymore. "The child isn't Edward's?" he seemed stunned by the fact._

_ "Nope." I announced proudly. I couldn't wait to rub this one in the bloodsucker's face. For a minute Charlie looked kind of relived, and that made Bella angry. She was pissed that everything was okay as long as it wasn't Edward's. Then he carried on about how irresponsible we had been, or something like that. My dad on the other hand seemed happy, rather than angry, most likely thinking that Bella was to stay human with me. How wrong he was._

"Yeah. You wait till it's your kid. Then come preaching to me." I shoved his hand away, but he knew it was playfully. He knew everything about me and the others in our pack, as we all did. Sam nodded and went to next to Emily who smiled all she could.

Paul walked over and shook his head in disgust. "Look at that. How can Seth even stand talking to them." His gaze led me to Seth. It was an understatement to say they were disappointed with Seth for keeping a truce with the Cullen's. The big one's laughed boomed and seemed to ease the rest of his family, but it was then that the future seeing leech came out of the room.

I must say she rather danced than walked but who cared. Her voice broke the silence. "Well, it's a girl." She seemed happy. It was understandable since Bella had asked her and Renee to be in the delivery room. The father was never in the delivery room "She is waiting for you now."

I looked in at everyone in the waiting room and took a deep breath. The pack wasn't happy to be there, so close to those blood-suckers, but they were here for me. Seth was sitting with Edward and Emmett, talking about God knows what. I looked down at Alice and she turned, walking to the room.

As I followed silently I began thinking of Bella. What did this mean for us? Where we both taking the names "Mom" and "Dad" or was she going to run off with Edward? I couldn't see her just leaving but I didn't know what that leech might say to her.

"I'd tell her it was her decision." I spun on my heals to see Edward glare at me. He took one last glance and walked in the room. I growled at him under my breathe but said nothing.

When I walked into the room, Edward was against the wall. He didn't look pleased to be there but I knew Bella asked him to come. Alice was sitting on the chair next to Edward and Renee was talking on the phone outside the hospital. I walked up to the bed and pulled up a chair next to her and took her hand.

"Why is he here?" I nodded my head towards Edward. Bella sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I asked him to be here, Jake. I know it's your daughter, but he's my..."

"I know I know, Sorry. So do we get to see her?" I didn't think I could be this nervous. My...daughter was here in the hospital. Bella laughed and touched my face,

"Are you excited?"

"I think so. I don't know what to feel. I just want to see her. I've been trying to think of names, but I'm coming up blank. I was hoping it would come to me when I saw her, unless you..." I looked at her hoping she had a name. She looked down slightly ashamed.

"No. I've been racking my brain since I found out and nothing sounds right. I want her name to be perfect." I couldn't help but feel positively about this. If she was this serious about everything, maybe she wouldn't leave. As I mustered that thought Edward cleared his throat. I couldn't tell if he was trying to laugh at me but I knew for Bella and the babies sake, I had to ignore it.

"Well then, I guess..." the nurse interrupted me. She came in carrying a small pink blanket. Then everything happened at once. Bella reached up to the nurse, I felt like my stomach had dropped out of my body and both Alice and Edward gasped.

I looked at Bella not sure of what to do next and she smiled back at me. Holding my attention, she guided my eyes down to her. My daughter. Our daughter. She was absolutely perfect. She looked identical to Bella in every way, except her eyes. I wanted to think the nurse had made a mistake and given us the wrong kid but it was her. Her skin was a perfect blend of mine and Bella's. She had patched of black hair all over her head and a face identical to Bella's. She would have the same wavy, curls that both Bella and Charlie had. But still, her eyes, they were...mesmerizing. They were a bright, glowing green.

"Her, her..." I couldn't get the words out. I looked up at Bella. She looked just as confused as I was.

"It doesn't matter." Bella smiled, "She's absolutely beautiful. It makes her unique." she cooed at the baby and looked down at her. It was amazing how one small person could have such a magnetism.

"I'm sorry ma'am but we need a name." the nurse said with a smile. She had a small pad of paper in her hand and a pen.

"Of course Jake...?" I thought a minute focusing all my attention on the baby. But I couldn't think of anything but her glowing green eyes. I looked back up to Bella and she was staring at me. She blushed slightly and looked down at the baby.

"What about Jaida Rose? Spelled J-A-I-D-A. And her middle name is Rose?" as the name caught her attention she looked up at me and smiled.

"That's beautiful. But why? I mean you have to have a reason." she looked at me curiously.

"Jaida means precious green stone. Like her eyes. And Rose..." I paused putting my hand under her chin. "Because if she's anything like you she'll be blushing a beautiful rose color all the time." as I said this everything stopped. All I could see was Bella. This was my Bella and it may be one of the last times I saw her this way. With her soft pale skin and rose colored cheeks.

"That's amazing Jake. I love it." she looked to the nurse as she was writing it down. "It's beautiful don't you think Alice?" Alice was practically jumping up and down. She nodded and smiles sweetly.

"It's amazing! I'm going to tell everyone else." she ran out of the room at human speed and Edward smiled. He walked up to us and looked to Bella.

"It's beautiful, Jacob. She's beautiful. I have never seen anything like her in all my years." I thanked him despite the fact that I didn't want to. He was once again interrupting any real moment I had left with my Bella. But I guess at this point she wasn't changing her mind. But she would have to make up her mind on what she was going to do with Jaida. She couldn't just leave her here in Forks without a mother.

Bella POV

I didn't think I'd ever end up in the hospital in this situation. Especially not when I was in love with a vampire. But then again, it wasn't Edward that had me here. I don't know how it happened but it did and now Jake and I were having a baby.

I had asked Alice and Renee to be in the room with me. The entire time I've been pregnant, after the all the shock and the talk with both Charlie and Billy, all I could think about is what he or she'd look like. Would she have the same brown eyes as me? Would she have Jake's long black hair? Once everything is over I don't know what to feel. Would it be relief? Would I feel nervous about still marrying Edward? And what would the rest of the Cullen's think? When I found out I was pregnant I thought about giving the baby, despite the gender to Rosalie. But I knew Jake would never go for that. Not only that, but I don't know if I could give him or her up.

"It's a girl." I laid my head back on the pillow and smiled. I smiled to myself as I heard her cry. My girl. I looked at Alice. If she could cry she would have been.

"I'm going to tell Jacob." she bounced in the air but I stopped her.

"Can you tell Edward to come too?" I looked at her hesitantly. Was this the right thing? To have him in the room?

Alice looked at me and smiled slightly, "Sure Bella. Anything you want." she gave me a peck on the head and danced out of the room.

"Miss Swan? We are going to clean her up and we'll be back in a few moments." the nurses and the doctor looked at me and the my mother. When they walked out of the room my mother came to my side.

"She's beautiful honey. I still wish you'd have waited but..." the fact that I was still seventeen and having a baby was all she could think about.

"Mom I told you it's not like I planned this. I..."

"I know I know. I'm sorry." thankfully her phone rang after that.

"It's Phil honey. I'll take it outside. Hello..." she walked out of the room. I took a deep breath anxious now. I wanted to see her. I pulled myself up and Jake, Alice and Edward walked in. Edward smiled at me but walked to stand against the wall. Alice sat next to him in the chair where Renee had been.

Jake pulled up a chair next to the bed and took my hand. He looked at me for a moment before he spoke.

"Why is he here?" he motioned his head towards Edward but continued looking at me. I don't know why they couldn't seem to get along but I guess he had a point. It was his daughter. But Edward was my life. My forever and I felt he should be there.

"I asked him to be here, Jake. I know it's your daughter, but he's my..."

"I know I know, sorry." he interrupted me already know what the answer would be. We'd talked these facts to death and once more was going overboard. "So do we get to see her?" I smiled at this. I was afraid he wouldn't want to see her but he actually looked happy, and almost as nervous as I was. Laughing a little I asked,

"Are you excited?" I smiled at him and touched his face. He hesitated but answered honestly.

"I think so. I don't know what to feel. I just want to see her. I've been trying to think of names, but I'm coming up blank. I was hoping it would come to me when I saw her, unless you..." he looked at me expectantly but I also had nothing. Alice and I had been thinking since I went to the doctor for the first time but nothing sounded right.

"No. I've been racking my brain since I found out and nothing sounds right. I want her name to be perfect." Jake smiled again and my heart lifted. No matter what had changed him being my sun stayed the same. Holding his hand was warming me up and making me feel less nervous.

"Well then, I guess..." the nurse opened the door interrupting him. She was carrying a small pink blanket. I took a deep breath and held out my arms for her. The nurse placed her there and I froze. She was so small. Which, compared to Jake's size was unbelievable. As I looked her over Alice and Edward gasped, and I went ridged. Her eyes weren't dark brown like Jake's or Chocolate brown like mine. They were a bright glowing green. As I stared a little longer I realized how much she looked like both Jake and myself. She had my face, and size. She had Jake's black hair, but it was a slight wavy curl. Her skin was a perfect blend of my pale and Jake's russet skin.

Jake looked at me and I smiled at him. He needed to see just how beautiful she was. Holding his gaze I guided his eyes down so he could see her. When he finally spoke all he could say was,

"Her, her..." I smiled at him and said,

"It doesn't matter." I smiled looking back at her, "She's absolutely beautiful. It makes her unique." she was ours, green eyes or blind. She was ours. I looked at Jake who was staring at her when the nurse said,

"I'm sorry ma'am but we need a name." the nurse said smiling at us. She had a small pad of paper in her hand and a pen. I still didn't know what to name her. But I knew Jake would.

"Of course Jake...?" he paused for a minute staring at her and then he said,

"What about Jaida Rose? Spelled J-A-I-D-A. And her middle name is Rose?" the name pulled at my heart with it beauty. Jaida Rose Black.

"That's beautiful. But why? I mean you have to have a reason." I gave him a curios smile. He had something in mind as to why I could see it in his eyes.

He looked straight in my eyes and said, "Jaida means precious green stone. Like her eyes. And Rose..." he paused putting his warm hand under my chin and gently rubbed circles with his thumb. Softly he continued his explanation, "Because if she's anything like you she'll be blushing a beautiful rose color all the time." at that moment it seemed like the entire world paused and I wanted to cry. Nothing would ever be the same without him. No matter how much my life was devoted to Edward, I couldn't help but think how Jake and I were still supposed to be in each others lives. I didn't know why or how but we had to. I loved him too much to let him go. I smiled at him pushing back the tears.

"That's amazing Jake. I love it." I looked to the nurse and she wrote it down. It had to be the most perfect name in the world. "It's beautiful don't you think Alice?" Alice was practically jumping out of her chair. She nodded and smiles sweetly at Jake. She hated werewolves but I think Jacob and Seth maybe the exception.

"It's amazing! I'm going to tell everyone else." she ran out of the room at human speed and Edward smiled and walked up to me. He smoothed my hair back and kissed my head.

"It's beautiful Jacob. She's beautiful. I have never seen anything like her in all my years." Jake thanked him but kept his eyes on Jaida. As I watched my daughter and Jake, I knew I couldn't leave her. She'd have to come with us where ever we went. But what Jake or Edward will think I don't know.

**One Year Later**

Bella POV

As soon as I got home from the doctor for my final check-up I went to see Jaida. She had grown so much in the last year and every day that we were apart I felt like I missed a million years. When I got to Jake's house he was asleep holding her in his arms. I walked over to him whispering,

"Jake? Jake wake up." he jumped to attention holding her as safely as possible.

"What!" he looked around the room still slightly dazed. I sat on the couch next to him and opened my arms for her. As he placed her there, I felt safer, like she'd never left my arms.

"Look Jake, we need to talk about where Jaida's going to stay. With you patrolling all the time now, I think it'd be best if I took her. Charlie already got her a baby bed and Alice and Rosalie are going crazy with buying her everything else. Plus we were thinking of building her a nursery at Edwards. And of course you can come see her whenever you want. But..."

"No." he looked out his window then, turned to face me. "I don't want her around those bloo..." I glared at him but he continued, "The Cullen's. I don't like her there."

"And you think having her around horse-sized wolves and a pack full of rowdy boys is better? There's no way that's better if not worse!" I gave him a crazy look and held Jaida tighter to me. She was the most beautiful being on this earth and there was no way I was letting her stay around those...children. He and I both knew that her staying with me, meant her staying with the Cullen's. The wedding was tomorrow and the honeymoon was shortly after that.

"I'm not saying that! We already have Emily watching her. And when she's busy Sue does it." what he didn't understand was that was exactly what I didn't want, what I was tired of. I wanted to be able to see Jaida and be welcome. The pack didn't hate me but when I chose the Cullen's over them they made it pretty clear it wasn't okay with them.

"Jake, no. You know they do it because they love you and she's your daughter but you know they aren't pleased with my decisions and I don't want to be tip toeing around trying to make sure I don't offend anyone while I see my daughter! And another thing, she is _my_ daughter and she will be okay with vampires. I refuse to let her grow up hating me or my family." Jake snarled at me, standing up. He began to pace in the small space in front of the couch. I pulled up leg crossing the underneath me.

"Bella, I refuse to say I am okay with her being around your filthy bloodsuckers. It only takes an drop of blood, an absent hungry thought, for them to rip into MY daughters flesh and take her away from me forever. And I will never let that happen. The Cullen's are unstable! It's too dangerous for her to ever be around them!" at this point he was towering over me, his arms caging me against the couch. With every word his face inched closer to mine, his anger shaking his body, pushing him closer to phasing.

I looked down at Jaida, worry etched on my face. What if he did phase? He would kill us both. His idea that the Cullen's were too volatile suddenly made me want to laugh in his face. He was two steps away from phasing right next to his daughter.

"If you think the Cullens' are the ones who aren't safe, you have another thing coming! I will not let my daughter stay in a home where her own father cannot even control his emotions enough to stay in his human form." I got up pushing past him, grabbing her diaper bag on the way out the door.

"Bella wait! I'm sorry! Nothing was going to happen, everything is fine! She is safe here!" he rushed after me as I walked to the truck placing her bag on the floor beneath her car seat.

"No Jacob, everything isn't fine! You almost phase! You were two steps away from killing us both!" I shouted at him as Embry and Seth ran to his flanks. I held her closer to my chest, taking another step back. I turned to place her in her seat when I felt his overheated hand on my shoulder. I jerked my body away repulsed by him.

"If you leave Bella…if you take her away from me, I will never forgive." Tears threatened my eyes but I pushed them back swallowing the lump in the back of my throat. I shut the passanger door, walking to my side of the car. I looked him in the eye as I opened the door tp get in.

"So be it then. Because I refuse to let you turn her against me. I refuse to stand back while you endanger her life with your own uncontrollable rage." I got in, shutting the door and whipped out of the drive, speeding as fast as my truck would go down the open gravel road.

I could no longer hold my tears back as I looked down at my beautiful baby girl, "I will never let him hurt you baby, never."


End file.
